In another life
by Laura Wolff
Summary: Petunia ama a su hermana pero su amor sólo puede ser comparado con la envidia que le tiene. Un universo alterno más.
1. Chapter 1

**Me hubiese gustado que mi inicio en el fandom de Harry Potter fuera con otra historia, sin embargo no pude resistirme a crear esta. Espero que le den una oportunidad.**

* * *

 **Parte 1**

Petunia Evans ama a Lily con la fuerza que una niña puede tener. La observa a lo lejos y de cerca sin poder creer que alguien tan bonita como ella pueda ser su hermana. Y su amor es tan equiparable como la envidia que le tiene. Envidia su cabello rojo como el fuego, sus ojos verdes y esa sonrisa bonachona que puede derretir a cualquiera. Petunia tiene su encanto pero no se compara con el de su hermana. Son tan distintas que las diferencias le duelen pero lo que mas le duele es que Lily sólo tiene amor para darle.

Cuando van al jardín de niños, Petunia demuestra su fortaleza a la hora de defender a su hermana y sabe que su papel será el de protectora porque Lily es tan buena que jamás se atreve a regresar algún insulto o golpe recibido. Es demasiado dulce, demasiado tierna y demasiado buena. Petunia lo es todo menos eso. Petunia es fuerza bruta e impulsividad porque no permite que su envidia le gane a la hora de demostrar su valor como hermana. Lo demuestra cuando Billy se atreve a cortar un gran mechón del precioso cabello rojo de Lily y Petunia lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas en la mejilla. Tiene siete años por ese entonces y Lily la abraza en medio de un mar de lágrimas, agradecida por hacer lo que ella jamás haría.

Y a pesar de que Petunia recibe la primera de muchas reprimendas, no puede sentirse más satisfecha al ver la sonrisa orgullosa de su hermana quien además tuvo que cortarse el cabello un poco más arriba de los hombros.

Al cumplir ocho años, Lily tiene su primer estallido de magia. Sus padres están tan impresionados y asustados que no pueden hacer otra cosa más que celebrar. Petunia no entiende porqué tanto alboroto hasta que se da cuenta que hacer levitar las tazas de té no es del todo da unas palmadas conciliadoras a su hermana, todos están muy confundidos pero sabe que Lily está más asustada y con ese pequeño gesto demuestra que no la dejará sola. Lily la abraza con ternura, sin salir del estupor que la envuelve. Pero ahí, en sus brazos, se siente a salvo.

Tiempo después Petunia halla un nuevo defecto en sí misma: lo rencorosa que es. Lo descubre un sábado por la mañana. Lily, que comienza a acostumbrarse a su nueva "condición" no deja de impresionarla. Petunia comienza a hartarse. Le molesta que sus padres estén tan orgullosos de Lily. ¿Por qué ella no puede hacer esas cosas tan asombrosas? Sin embargo, no es la falta de magia en su cuerpo, ni siquiera la presunción inocente de su hermana. Ella y Lily organizan un picnic y ahí conocen a Severus Snape. Petunia siente que sus mejillas se calientan a ver a un niño tan lindo pero como siempre, Lily termina atrayendo su atención.

Severus mira a Petunia por encima del hombro y no la considera digna de su presencia porque no posee los mismos dones que Lily. Petunia se siente triste y enojada, y el primer amor se extingue mucho antes que se dé cuenta. No le odia, no. Le desagrada pensar que ese chico termine ocupando su lugar porque Lily se encuentra maravillada al haber encontrado a alguien igual. El tiempo pasa volando. Petunia se vuelve más reacia a estar con Lily mientras que ella la busca y la obliga a llevarse bien con Severus. Ambos se detestan pero de alguna forma logran soportarse por la pelirroja.

Un día soleado, Severus propone un paseo por el bosque. Lily accede fácilmente, siempre le han gustado las caminatas y le ruega a Petunia que los acompañe. La mayor va a regañadientes. Por pura sorna, Petunia reta a Lily a que escale hasta la rama más alta de un pino. Lily duda pero es demasiado competitiva como para resistirse y accede, en cambio, Snape siente que nada bueno saldrá de eso. Lily se aferra a un pino y usa sus manos para comenzar a escalar. Un pie en el lugar incorrecto hace que trastabille y sus manos rozan la corteza del árbol en un intento por no caer pero es inútil y sus manos quedan muy lastimadas al llegar al suelo.

Snape le grita a Petunia mientras que Lily llora. Está de rodillas en el sueño con sus manos sangrantes.

Petunia se coloca junto a ella, ignorando a Severus. Le susurra palabras de consuelo mientras agarra a su hermana de las muñecas. Se siente demasiado culpable y desea que haya alguna forma para calmar a su hermana. Petunia tiene nueve años por ese entonces y logra tener su primer estallido de magia cuando de la nada, las manos de Lily comienzan a sanar.

* * *

 **Saludos. Y gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2

Las cartas llegan de manos de una mujer de atuendo gracioso que toca la puerta de su hogar a primera hora de la mañana, un año después de los acontecimientos que dieron lugar al estallido de magia de Petunia. Los señores Evans se encuentran emocionados por no sólo tener una bruja en la familia, sino dos. ¿Y por qué no decirlo? También se hayan aliviados que las hermanas vayan juntas al mismo colegio para que ambas se protejan la espalda.

La escuela se llama Hogwarts.

La encargada de brindarles la información es paciente y gentil al momento de explicar detalle a detalle en qué consistirá ingreso al primer año escolar de las niñas y los materiales que se usarán. Los señores Evans, confundidos, hacen el esfuerzo por entender.

Petunia se siente satisfecha y capaz, pero al mismo tiempo un poco temerosa de llegar a un lugar donde incluso la sombra de su hermana pueda opacarla. Lily, en cambio, espera ansiosamente el día en que deban partir al castillo. La idea le parece emocionante y más aún si su hermana está junto a ella.

Severus se reúne junto con ellas el día en que parten a Hogwarts. Petunia y él no se llevan bien, siguen teniendo diferencia desde aquella vez en que el chico la subestimó por su carencia de magia.

-¿Ya sabes qué casa elegirás, Lily?- pregunta Petunia mientras caminan por el pasillo, buscando un compartimiento libre para poder sentarse los tres. La mayor había recibido de regalo adelantado, una copia de La Historia de Hogwarts, entre otros ejemplares para no ir tan desinformada el primer día, a sabiendas que cualquier tipo de información proveniente de Severus únicamente sería compartida a Lily.

-Ella estará perfectamente en Slytherin junto conmigo- Se adelanta Severus.

Petunia no contiene el deseo de rodar los ojos con fastidio, está a punto de replicar, pero un joven de cabello negro y despeinado se entromete.

-¡Si yo estuviera seleccionado en Slytherin, preferiría regresar a casa!

Otro niño se une a la plática entre risas. Petunia se siente fastidiada enseguida.

-¿Y cuál casa preferirías, James?

El mencionado hace la señal de una espada y Petunia entiende perfectamente a lo que se refiere. Griffyndor. Severus hace un sonido desdeñoso, a lo que los otros niños responden con risas y burlas. Para sorpresa de Petunia, Lily defiende a Severus y juntos, entran a un compartimiento vacío.

Petunia se da cuenta de que Lily comienza a crecer y a hacerse más independiente de ella. Sonríe un poco y entra con ellos.


End file.
